


Honey Pies Art Master Post

by Far_To_The_North



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_To_The_North/pseuds/Far_To_The_North
Summary: Art for the 2019 DCBB Honey Pies written by whichstiel!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40
Collections: DCBB 2019





	Honey Pies Art Master Post

**Author's Note:**

> Second time posting art for a Bang! This time I got to work with [whichstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel) and make art for her beautiful story 'Honey Pies'!  
The story is seriously so freaking good; I loved reading it and I feel super happy that I was able to get the chance make art for it.  
This time around I really wanted to try to do more character interactions. I'm not super comfortable with them yet, drawing people still isn't my strong suit, but I tried to push myself out of my comfort zone and try some new stuff this time, (First ever kiss scene, baby! Hell yes!) and I definitely feel like I've improved! At least a little bit :)  
Special thanks to [lotrspnfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl) for much appreciated art critique and listening to me complain about the weirdness of hands lol
> 
> That said, everybody go read Honey Pies because it is fantastic!

**Dividers**

** _Caution! Spoilers Ahead_ **

**The Pie Maker**   
  


** **

_A miniature pie appeared in the air, inches from his lips and fully formed. Castiel caught it neatly in his hands. Sugar crackled across its gleaming brown, perfect crust and the bottom of it was warm, as though fresh from the oven and just slightly cooled. _

**The Device**   
  


_Carefully, Dean picked the headset up from the table, clearing the cords to one side and placing it over Castiel’s head like a crown...  
... Castiel swallowed and let his eyes slip closed for slow, quiet seconds as Dean’s fingers combed across his scalp. _

**The Kiss**   
  


_The other man twined a hand into Castiel’s shirt and Castiel suppressed a pleased groan, deepening the kiss and bringing up one hand to brush along the soft stubble on Dean’s jaw. It was perfect and quiet all around them, and the air smelled like change. _

**The Embrace**

** **

_ Slowly, with no rebuke apparent, Castiel held Dean closer. He dipped his nose low, burying his face against the curve of Dean’s neck, and breathed in the scent of him deeply. Was it possible that he might still have this? Could he be so lucky as to keep Dean, even after all the events of the past twelve hours. _

**The 'I Love You' Pie**   
  


_. “I…I love you,” he said at last. Another gorgeous pie emerged. It fell into Castiel’s waiting palm. _

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to check out [whichstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel) and read "Honey Pies" if you haven't already!


End file.
